Alone
by Dark Nemesis 7
Summary: A poem about various characters lamenting over sad things.You should be able to tell who they are from reading.Longish for a poem.


Nemesis: Ok,this is something I made in the middle of the night (literally.) So if it's bad then that's why.You should be able to tell who the people are by reading.=^-^=  
  
Itachi: It should've been all about me.  
  
Nemesis: Yeah right.If I owned Naruto,Haku wouldn't have died and Gaara would have stayed longer.Now,On with the story! Remember,R&R!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I stand,shake my head and cry.  
  
Now that I am alone it is okay to show emotion.  
  
My usually expressionless face is full of hurt.  
  
My long brown hair is tangled.  
  
But my pure white eyes are still devoid of any feeling.  
  
They stay cold as stone.  
  
The trademark eyes that mark me as one of the Hyuga.  
  
I won't lie.  
  
I miss my father.  
  
It's all Hinata's fault.  
  
It's always her fault.  
  
And now I am the cruel person that I am today.  
  
And Hinata doesn't care.  
  
Tenten doesn't care.  
  
Rock Lee doesn't care.  
  
Gai doesn't care.  
  
I'm all alone.  
  
I roll over,but I still can't get to sleep.  
  
Even after five years I still expect my mom to come kiss me goodnight.  
  
Even after five years I still get nightmares.  
  
Why did it have to be them?  
  
Why did it have to be Itachi?  
  
I stand up and walk over to the window.  
  
The full moon is shining.  
  
Just like that night five years ago.  
  
Only then it wasn't pale yellow.  
  
It was red.  
  
Just like my family's flesh.  
  
My life was shattered that night.  
  
But Itachi doesn't care.  
  
Sakura doesn't care.  
  
Naruto doesn't care.  
  
Kakashi doesn't care.  
  
I'm all alone.  
  
I break another vase.  
  
That's what I do when I'm upset.  
  
They treat me like a freak and call me a monster.  
  
But I have feelings too.  
  
Even though I try to hide them.  
  
So I kill them off to stop their constant jeers and taunts.  
  
It makes me feel better.  
  
I pound the wall.  
  
Damn my father for cursing me with this demon.  
  
Damn him for depriving me of the love I needed.  
  
Damn him for turning those I cared about against me.  
  
I could kill him,I really could.  
  
Because my father doesn't care.  
  
Temari doesn't care.  
  
Kankuro doesn't care.  
  
Baki doesn't care.  
  
I'm all alone.  
  
I put on another false smile.  
  
I wonder how many more I will put on before I can scream.  
  
They don't know.  
  
Nobody knows how I really feel.  
  
Why am I blamed for what the demon fox did?  
  
Why was I left to fend for myself?  
  
What did I ever do to deserve this?  
  
I don't know.  
  
They just all hate me.  
  
And I pretend to be a dense,happy-go-lucky kid.  
  
But I'm deeper than that.  
  
And,without reason,they still all hate me.  
  
Well,the kitsune doesn't care.  
  
Sakura doesn't care.  
  
Sasuke doesn't care.  
  
Kakashi doesn't care.  
  
I'm all alone.  
  
I bury my head deeper into my book.  
  
People think I'm weird,but I can't help it.  
  
It's the only break from reality I get.  
  
Iruka isn't the only one who's family was killed by the kyuubi.  
  
I wear this mask to cover the scars from that day 12 years ago.  
  
I have this Sharingan because my real eye put out.  
  
My best friend because we didn't work as a team.  
  
Now teamwork is one of the most important things to me.  
  
Everyone I ever cared about died.  
  
And everyone pities Iruka.  
  
No one knows about my pains,  
  
But no one ever asked.  
  
It's obvious Iruka doesn't care.  
  
Sakura doesn't care.  
  
Sasuke doesn't care.  
  
Naruto doesn't care.  
  
I'm all alone.  
  
As I put on my uniform,my hand brushes over my ANBU tattoo,and the cruel memories return.  
  
How I killed my mom.  
  
How I killed my dad.  
  
How I tortured my little brother.  
  
And for no real reason at all.  
  
Sometimes I feel sorry that I did that.  
  
I miss Sasuke.  
  
But not usually.  
  
Kisame wouldn't understand.  
  
He killed his family too.  
  
For pleasure.  
  
No one would understand.  
  
I know Kisame doesn't care.  
  
Orochimaru doesn't care.  
  
Hokage doesn't care.  
  
I'm all alone.  
  
I watch from across the room as Naruto blatantly flirts with Sakura.  
  
It hurts to watch.  
  
I wish I could tell him.  
  
Ok,it doesn't just hurt,it aches.  
  
Bad.  
  
I would climb a mountain for him.  
  
I would swim a lake for him.  
  
I would cross a pit of fire for him.  
  
I would go to the ends of the earth for him.  
  
I love him so much it hurts to watch him flirt with her.  
  
And he doesn't know.  
  
And he'll probably never know.  
  
It aches to admit that Naruto doesn't care.  
  
Kiba doesn't care.  
  
Shino doesn't care.  
  
Kurenai doesn't care.  
  
I'm all alone.  
  
I can feel Zabuza touch my face.  
  
He's the only one.  
  
It was all my fault.  
  
I should never have shown my mother my powers.  
  
But I did.  
  
And he killed her.  
  
Then he tried to kill me.  
  
But I killed him first.  
  
I was sent to jail for self-defence.  
  
Then they sent me out into the cold to die.  
  
Sad,isn't it?  
  
But it's true.  
  
My father doesn't care.  
  
My mother doesn't care.  
  
Gatou doesn't care.  
  
But Zabuza cares.  
  
I'm not alone. 


End file.
